Am I in Love?
by genethetophos
Summary: My curiosity has made me what I am today. I know that I knew a lot but, I’ve never expected to know so much yet so little about this particular thing; This thing that keeps on poking my inquisitiveness, my nature itself. Guess what it was?


**Hi readers!**

I'm eniela.... let's just that I'm a lazy bug and i rarely upload my works although i do write. But, it's summer and i'm just in the mood to upload one of my works. So, Pls enjoy...

Akire~woot! sorry girl... I'll change my other fanfic sometime later. I'll fix this one first...

**Pls enjoy! ne minna~san**

sincerely: eniela echizen

* * *

*Love comes the least time you expect it. It will just knock on your door when destiny agrees with you*

* * *

**AM I IN LOVE?**

There's a lot about the world that I wanted to know every little piece of it; how plants grow, how we're able to breathe and so much more. Let's just say I'm an inquisitive person.

My curiosity has made me what I am today. I know that I knew a lot but, I've never expected to know so much yet so little about this particular thing; This thing that keeps on poking my inquisitiveness, my nature itself.

Guess what it was? I'll give you a clue: it's something that you'll see and hear all around you. Since it's an easy one you'd probably have a guess already. And you're right!

it's LOVE.

I've tried to define love in so many ways as one could. But, what love really is, I have never known.

You look around and find all the people around you talking about love. You talk to them and listen to what they're saying finding it interesting to do so. As you talk to those people, you'd be able to see how complicated love can really be.

You'd see happy people, lucky to have found someone special for them. But you'd also see how love can hurt many through different ways, situations. You'd also see how love results to heartaches and heartbreaks.

I've been talking about all of this but I guess you all do not know who I really was.

To start with, I'm Sakura Kinomoto.

Auburn hair, emerald eyes, which you'd probably not notice as they were hiding behind the specs, which you prefer to call 'eye glasses', in my eyes.

I'm 18, a senior, candidate for class valedictorian, let's just say that there's really nothing special worth considering about me.

Maybe, yes there is. I have a model type of body as Tomoyo would always say, but I always were baggy clothes which I really find comfort in. I always wear large t-shirts and baggy jeans.

I have a small group of friends and they're all very pretty. Sometimes, I really do wonder how we became friends.

There's Tomoyo. I was really glad that she's not only my cousin but also my bestfriend. She's the kindest person I've ever met. She's the lead of the school choire, yup! she's a really great singer. She's currently together with Eriol, a real gentlemen. With his serene blue eyes, his great body and his intellect he can charm all the ladies with just one sweep off the feet. Well, unlucky those ladies, he's madly in love with Tomoyo. A perfect girl with a perfect guy, where could it go wrong?

Next there's Chiharu. Tomoyo and I met her when we we're in elementary. She's such a nice and warm hearted person. But, you'd see her most of time stopping Yamazaki with his jokes, you already know the reason why. Yamazaki is Chiharu's childhood friend and they're dating right now. Seems to have outgrown the friend stage into a new one and I really envy them sometimes, you know having dreams about having that childhood sweetheart of your's that you'd end up marrying. I have the right to be envy, don't I?

Then, there's rika. Like me she also has glasses but then she manages to put them all together and unlike me, she manages to stay beautiful. She's the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper which made her more attractive to boys. You know, boys like girls with beauty and brains. She secretly has a crush on one of our teachers, "Mr. Ryuuzaki". Oopps! Don't tell her, I told you. Otherwise, she'll get angry at me. So plss!!! thanks, i know you understand me. I love you guys. Oh, i forgot to tell you, we also met her in elementary. You know we just clicked.

The last is Meiling. She's chinese but she and her cousin transferred here in high school. We have been friends since the first day she got here. I helped her when she was kinda lost and we became friends. She's the captain of the cheerleading team now. Ever since then, she's having a lot of problems with boys approaching her as if she we're a honey and they're the bees. You get the flow.

There's one thing though,I never got to know her cousin. It's impossible right, she's living with him, we go to the same school and Meiling says that he's popular at school. But, I never got to really meet him. All I know is that he's a guy, must be good-looking, and he plays soccer. How'd i know? Well, Meiling always complain at how a lot of girls nag her to help them into getting closer with his cousin, those girls are pathetic says Meiling. She also complains about her cousin being not around always and that how she feels that he love those soccer ball more than her.

Well, that ends up my list of friends. Pretty small ain't it. But, i don't really mind.

I'm happy for what I am. Except maybe for the part that they all have experienced or is experiencing love. I hear them talk about it. You know the feeling that you're happy for them but then you'll also wonder what it would be like to feel what they feel. But then, when you hear them get hurt, you become afraid to experience it. It's only a small part though. You'd still like to go throught that process.

But, what can I do, love never knocked at my door. So, until it knocks i'll continue to live my life as i have been before. Who knows? Maybe, it would be tomorrow. You know how things happen when you don't expect them to be.

* * *

well, that ends this chapter.

hope you liked it.

pls leave comments and suggestions... should i continue this story?.. it's up for you to decide

**sincerely yours: e.e**


End file.
